


I want you to be mine.

by fangirl1210



Category: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1210/pseuds/fangirl1210
Summary: * frist thing I have ever written im sorry** I also suck at spelling so sorry*What I wish would have happed with todays clip.Eliott goes  after Lucas when he walks out of the caf.





	I want you to be mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any misspelled words of mistakes.

Eliott saw Lucas's face as he leaves the caf and all he wants to do is go after him comfort him just be there for him. he stood still thinking if he should. After not even a minute. He put his try down and walked after Lucas. he found him in an empty bathroom crying. Eliott felt so bad he had seen the way Lucas looked at him in the line in the caf he was upset and hurt. Eliott had backed away to not hurt Lucas but in the end he ended up hurting him.

Eliott walked closer to Lucas not wanting to scare him." Lucas" Eliott called out to get his atention." what do u want Eliott?" lucas asked in between snuffels. Lucas sounded so small and Eliott hated that. "i want to see if u were okay?" Eliott walked closer to Lucas "Whu do u theink that i want to talk to u? haven't you hurt me enough?" Eliott sat down next to Lucas just wanting to comfort him but he is afraid that ifhe tried to Lucas would move away."you know i never wanted to hurt you.I backed off cuz i didn't want to hurt you." Eliott tryed to explain hoping Lucas woulf get it.

"so leaving me and kissing your ex-girlfriend i notwanting to hurt me?" When Eliott had heared that Lucas was at the party he had hoped the lucas hadn't seen the kiss the kiss was a mistake. "that kiss was a mistake. the whole time all i could think is that i wish she was u. i wish that i was with u in ur room just like on that weekend." Lucas looked up at Eliott " then why did you leave?" Eliott was nevouse that Lucas would leave and that he wouldn't want him anymore but he relized if he wanted Lucas he is going to have to tell him.Eliott took a deep breath "I'm bipoler" no one said anything "i left cuz u said you didn't want carzy people in your life." Eliott said. Lucas looked hurt but Eliott could tell he was trying to process everything. " i didn't mean it i mean yeah my mom is struggiling with mentleillness but she is still my mom and i love i her." Lucas siad after a while of silence."U didn't mean it? then why did you say it?"  
Eliott asked wanting to know," I said it cuz i didn't want you to leave but u did anyway." Lucas looked over at Eliott who was lookng at him. the two started to lean in till there lips met. They kissed thill they ran out of breath. "Im sorry and i missed you so much" Eliott said was they pulled away.  
'i mised you too" lucas said. the two moved closer. All of lunch they stayed there on the floor just holding each other till the bell rang for them to get to class.  
"What dose this mean?" lucas asked  
"what dose what mean?"  
" are we together? are u broken up with her? or are you just gonna leave again?" Lucas asked Eliott needing to know that he was going to stay this time.  
"I am broken up with her were done we have been since i told u. and being together is up to u" Eliott asked.  
" i want u to be mine"


End file.
